


eros

by erinyes_grace



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, CONSENT MATTERS!!!!!!!!!, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with some plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, a lot of sex yes, i hate myself for writing this instead of my report, like a lot of smut, pls be warned: this is very very very dirty, porn with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinyes_grace/pseuds/erinyes_grace
Summary: To others, Eros is known as the son of Aphrodite, the god of lust, but to Seungwoo and Seungyoun, Eros is embodied by Kim Wooseok.Alternative synopsis: Wooseok regrets sitting on Seungwoo during RUN.WAV. His little secret is found out, but Seungwoo and Seungyoun seem to love it.





	eros

**Author's Note:**

> run.wav absolutely killed me. pls enjoy

Wooseok squirmed. He was sitting on a round stool on the stage, which would be uncomfortable for any normal person after a while—and not to mention him, with a buttplug stuck inside of him. Every movement made it press into him further, and he barely managed to suppress a sigh every time it grazed across a certain spot.

_Focus_, Wooseok told himself as he pinched the side of his thigh. There were dozens of cameras on him. He could not afford to make another mistake, now that he had been given a second chance as an idol. He knew that he shouldn’t have even taken the risk today, but he had felt such a strong emptiness in him that he just couldn’t ignore. _I’ll be fine_, he convinced himself before he went onstage, _I can control it_.

He had always been like this. Growing up, he had always felt a certain emptiness in his body, but he never quite understood what it was. It wasn’t until university, when he was exposed to gay adult videos for the first time, that he realised—this was it.

Wooseok could never forget the moment that he opened the package he ordered from an online adult store, hands shaking. He could never forget the moment he pulled out the long, hot pink object, amazed at how close it was to the real thing he’d seen in those videos—but in pink. And of course, he could never forget the first time he’d used it on himself, when the head pressed into him and stretched him apart—when he felt full and satiated for the first time in his life.

Blinking, Wooseok realised that the MC—Kyuhyun from Super Junior—had asked for the members to compliment and thank each other whilst holding hands. First up was Seungwoo and Dongpyo, thankfully, so he had time to prepare himself. After making a mental draft of he was going to tell Yohan, Wooseok took a deep breath and turned to look at the pair next to him.

Seungwoo faced away from him—Wooseok didn’t even need to see him to know that he probably had a loving, doting expression right now as he looked at Dongpyo.

Eyes trailing down the length of the other’s back, Wooseok couldn't help but get distracted. Even through the white blazer Seungwoo wore, Wooseok could see the way his shoulder muscles tensed as he moved around. The other man was attractive, he had long since admitted. He himself was attractive too, of course, but Seungwoo had a different appeal. _Outright sex appeal_, Wooseok thought to himself. From the way he sang, to the way he danced, to the way he even breathed onstage—everything screamed sexy. It didn’t help that Wooseok had _those_ tendencies so often—there were several times where he could feel something deep inside his gut stir as the other came near him, fresh offstage and sweaty.

Before he knew it, it was his turn, and the eyes of everyone in the large venue landed on him. Holding his mic up to his mouth, Wooseok reached across to his other side to take Yohan’s hand in his own. “Yohan-ah,” he began, “It’s been about three months since we’ve lived together. I know that even if you’re not showing it, you’ve been having a difficult time. Thank you for always listening well to the hyungs and for being a good role model for the dongsaengs.”

Wooseok felt tears well up, half from his own words and half from thinking about those times when everyone had suffered together to get to where they were at now. He was thankful that he had his ten brothers with him on this stage—and they will be with him when they reach the top one day.

With the fans chanting for him to stop crying, he regained control of his emotions and waved at the crowd. Eunsang had asked to give his thanks to Seungyoun, who was sitting in the row behind. Everyone turned towards the pair as they took up each other’s hands.

Realising that he was blocking the view of some fans, Wooseok quickly scanned around him for an alternative seat. There was one available right next to him—somehow, he felt that it was a good idea to sit on Seungwoo.

Wooseok took a brief glance at the other’s face. Seungwoo was looking away, unsuspecting of anything Wooseok was planning. He took a large step forward, still clutching onto his microphone, and sat down on Seungwoo’s lap. By reflex, the other’s hands moved from his own lap to give Wooseok the space he needed to sit.

Seungwoo only realised what happened a moment later. He looked at Wooseok, curious. They had never done skinship to that extent before. Wooseok pretended to not notice as he focused his eyes on Seungyoun and Eunsang, moving slightly to sit more comfortably.

This was when he knew that he had made a huge mistake. As he rearranged himself on Seungwoo’s legs, he felt the toy inside him reach even deeper. This wasn’t even the worst part—Seungwoo, for sure, could feel the hardness that spread open Wooseok, since his thigh was in direct contact with it. He took a swig of water from his bottle, trying to convince himself that the other didn’t notice and that everything was just fine.

A moment later, Wooseok froze. He felt a hand on his waist—a large hand that could only have belonged to Seungwoo. Fingers tapped slowly, sending waves of heat through the layers of clothes Wooseok was wearing and right onto his sensitive skin underneath. He was sure that his ears were bright red by now and he hoped that his foundation was thick enough to cover the pinkness that surely dusted his cheeks.

It could have been unintentional, though. Maybe he just wanted to prevent Wooseok from falling off his lap—Wooseok was great at convincing himself optimistically. All his convincing went to waste when he realised there was something pressing into him from behind, something hard. It couldn't be. Wooseok almost spluttered as he turned to peer at the older man, but he could find no traces of anything out of the ordinary on his face. Thankfully, he was saved from his agony when Eunsang and Seungyoun finished faster than he had anticipated. Making a mental note to treat those two to some chicken feet later, Wooseok quickly got off Seungwoo's lap to return to his own seat.

The rest of the show went by uneventfully, and the time came for the group to say goodbye to the fans. Wooseok felt exhausted, as he always did after an hour-long event. He almost collapsed onto the floor when they reached their waiting room, but a pair of strong arms caught him from behind. Wooseok felt his back come into contact with someone’s chest and shivered uncontrollably.

“You guys go on ahead.” Seungwoo’s voice sounded odd for some reason as he spoke from behind Wooseok. “I need to talk to Wooseok.”

The rest of the members looked up, answering mumbled yeses. This situation wasn’t new to any one of them—they had all been pulled aside by the leader to talk about something they did well or something they could improve on before.

Wooseok gulped as all the members filed out the door one by one. Somehow, he had a feeling that their conversation was not going to be about improvements onstage.

Seungyoun was the last to walk out. As he passed by Wooseok, he narrowed his eyes in a suspicious way, as if he could tell that something was off. Wooseok avoided his gaze, fingers idly playing with a button on his jacket that he hadn’t yet taken off.

As the door slammed shut behind Seungyoun, his leader approached, removing his own jacket with one swift motion and throwing it onto the floor. Wooseok stared up at Seungwoo with unblinking eyes as he backed up towards the wall, trying for an innocent look that would hopefully make the other spare him.

It didn’t work. “What did you think you were doing?” Seungwoo almost growled as he kept taking steps towards Wooseok and eventually entrapped him against the wall with his toned arms.

Looking away from the other’s intense gaze, Wooseok said in a small voice, “I’m sorry that I sat on you, I’m sorry that it made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry it won’t happen again—”

His half-sincere apologies were stopped short by the feeling of a hand on his ass. Wooseok’s eyes enlarged, panicking, “Hyung, you—”

He felt the hand slip inside the waistband of his pants. He hadn’t worn a belt today because he thought it wouldn’t be necessary, but he was so wrong. Wooseok tried to push the other away, but Seungwoo’s large hand—the one that wasn’t busy touching his ass—caught his struggling hands and held them tightly to prevent him from escaping.

Seungwoo’s fingers were slightly cold, but Wooseok felt burnt everywhere they touched. Those fingers trailed down the smoothness below his lower back and eventually came to a stop right beside the object inside him.

Shoulders slumping, Wooseok gave up. His life was over.

“What is this, Wooseok?” Letting go of his hands, Seungwoo tipped his chin up. There was a strange glint in his eyes that scared Wooseok. “Answer me.”

Seungwoo’s fingers slowly encircled the skin around the toy, making Wooseok tremble from head to toe. Grabbing the base with two fingers, he slowly pulled the plug halfway out, eyes closely watching Wooseok’s expression.

“Do you always have this in you?” Seungwoo drawled in a low voice, twisting the plug from side to side.

Wooseok couldn’t speak. He could feel the tip of it poke around inside him as it moved, sending waves of obscene pleasure throughout his entire body.

Unhappy with the lack of response, Seungwoo jammed it back in with force. “Answer my question.”

Wooseok jolted at the contact, whimpering, “Not always, only when…”

“When what?” The taller man pressed close to him as he repeated his earlier motion.

Wooseok’s legs felt like jelly as the other kept doing the same thing, pulling it out and then forcibly pushing it back in. “Only when… I feel empty.”

“Do you do it at the dorm?” Seungwoo questioned, his hand relentless inside Wooseok’s pants.

“Yes.” Clutching onto the front of the other’s shirt, Wooseok mumbled incoherently, “Sometimes.”

Seungwoo paused, as if he was considering something. Taking out the buttplug, the older man removed his hand from Wooseok. He gasped in relief, but there was once again an emptiness that settled at the base of his stomach.

His relief was cut short when he felt the other toss the plug aside, reaching to pull down his pants. Panicking, Wooseok instinctively pushed against Seungwoo’s chest with both hands.

The movements of the taller man stopped. He bent down so that he could whisper into Wooseok’s ear, “I’ll stop here if you want me to.” He moved away slightly, giving Wooseok space.

Wooseok felt conflicted. On the one hand, he was obviously _very_ attracted to Seungwoo. On the other hand, Seungwoo was their leader. Was it really a good idea to fuck his leader? He didn’t know the answer to that question.

Sensing his hesitation, Seungwoo let go of Wooseok and rubbed the back of his own neck. “I’m sorry for what I just did to you, that was inappropriate of me. We can pretend that I never found out.”

Snapping his head up to look at the other man, Wooseok realised—he didn’t want to just go home like this. He didn’t want Seungwoo to pretend that everything tonight never happened. He wanted Seungwoo.

Before Seungwoo could turn away completely, Wooseok grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back to face himself. He tugged his collar downwards and murmured right before their lips met, “I want this, hyung.”

He could almost feel something in Seungwoo snap as the other man slammed him into the wall behind, their lips locked tightly. Even at times like this, Seungwoo was careful to not actually hurt him, as he placed a hand behind Wooseok’s head to reduce the impact. Wooseok threw his arms around the taller man’s neck, drawing him in even closer. He felt like he was melting into a puddle against Seungwoo’s body.

Wooseok gasped as the other’s lips trailed down from his mouth, to his chin, to his neck, leaving a wet path that made his skin tingle. After helping Wooseok out of his stiff blazer jacket, Seungwoo’s gaze seemed to be glued to his slim body. Wooseok wore a vest-like shirt underneath, as he usually did for their ‘Flash’ promotions. He was never shy to expose his body even in front of a live audience, but now he felt embarrassed as Seungwoo studied him intently with his eyes.

Using a single finger to slip a part of the vest down, Seungwoo bent forward, licking and nipping at the exposed skin on Wooseok’s shoulder and collarbones. In between, he glanced at Wooseok, whispering with a knowing smirk, “So that you can cover it up tomorrow.”

Rolling his eyes, Wooseok opened his mouth to sarcastically thank his leader for his thoughtfulness. Before he could say anything, Seungwoo straightened and rolled their hips together, effectively shutting him up. The other’s bulge pressed against his own, and Wooseok couldn’t help but let out a low moan at the contact.

Hands traced down Wooseok’s body to his waist, where they lingered briefly and then got to work undoing his pants. As cold air hit his bare legs, Wooseok shivered. He shrugged out of his underwear, self-conscious about his naked lower half, and refused to look up at the other.

“Wooseok-ah,” Seungwoo pressed a light kiss to Wooseok’s forehead, “You’re beautiful.”

Biting his lower lip, Wooseok nodded and gestured for the other to go ahead. With soft touches, Seungwoo reached down, fingers dancing over the tip and at times lightly squeezing the whole length. Wooseok closed his eyes and shuddered, bucking upwards against the other’s hand.

He knew he was close and that Seungwoo could see it too. But the other squeezed the base of his length before he could come, and Wooseok looked up with glistening eyes. His mouth widened as he felt a hand reach behind him, fingertip circling the edge of his hole.

“L-lube, in my bag,” Wooseok gasped, pointing shakily at his bag that laid innocently in the corner of the room. He always carried around lube along with his plug, just in case he suddenly felt like putting something in himself.

Seungwoo raised an eyebrow, seemingly pleased as he left Wooseok leaning helplessly against the wall to get the lube.

Wooseok watched as the other ripped open the travel-sized packet with his teeth and the clear liquid dripped onto his fingers. Seungwoo smiled at him as he pressed Wooseok against the wall, kissing him slowly. A slicked finger entered Wooseok with ease, since he had been wearing the plug for a while. One turned into two, and two turned into three. Wooseok moaned against Seungwoo’s mouth as the other worked his fingers into him, nails occasionally grazing across his inner walls.

Soon, Wooseok craved for more than just fingers. He broke away from the taller man and looked down onto the floor, mumbling, “More, hyung.”

“More what?” Seungwoo stopped, tilting his head in mock innocence.

Wooseok slapped his chest indignantly and moved to unzip the other’s pants, “Your dick. In me.”

Laughing, Seungwoo swatted his clumsy hands away, taking off his pants himself. Wooseok gulped at the other’s length. He should’ve known how big it was from the size of his hands.

Seungwoo smirked at his reaction, then easily lifted Wooseok into the air by his legs, holding him with one hand on each cheek of his ass. Wooseok knew his leader was strong, but he didn’t know he was _this_ strong. He clung onto the taller man’s neck, scared that he’d let go suddenly and he’d fall onto the floor.

Feeling just the tip enter, Wooseok uncontrollably clenched his entire body. The real thing was different to a toy after all.

“Relax, Wooseok-ah,” Seungwoo pressed his lips against his neck.

Wooseok took a deep breath and tried to relax his body. He winced as more of Seungwoo entered him, fingers digging into the other's back. Without any warning, Seungwoo half let go of his hold on Wooseok, and he fell slightly, taking in the whole length at once. Glaring at the other, Wooseok bit him on the shoulder, leaving a deep teeth mark.

Although, he must admit that it felt really good. He could feel every single vein on the other’s dick with his insides as it pumped into him. Seungwoo thrusted with a steady rhythm, sometimes shallow, making him crave for more, and sometimes deep, making him see stars behind his eyelids.

Wooseok felt the other’s length pulse inside him, and he knew he was close. Seungwoo pecked him on the lips, whispering, “Together?”

“Together.” Nodding, he tightened his hold around his leader’s neck. Seungwoo shifted all of Wooseok’s weight onto one arm and pressed his back against the wall for leverage. Reaching down, he wrapped around Wooseok’s length with his freed hand and began stroking, from base to tip.

Wooseok froze when he felt the other thumb over his slit and at the same time hit a certain spot in him. He whimpered, burying his head in the crook of Seungwoo’s neck as he came in his hand. His whole body pulsated with pleasure and his hole clenched around Seungwoo’s length, eliciting a growl out of the taller man as he came, filling Wooseok up with warmth.

Completely exhausted, Wooseok slumped against the other man, closing his eyes. After a brief moment of rest, Seungwoo picked him up properly with his dick still in Wooseok and seemed to take a few steps.

“Hyung—” Wooseok was startled when he felt the other pull out, a familiar cold toy being inserted into his hole and enclosing everything that Seungwoo had left in him.

“Punishment.” The taller man smiled innocently, dimples peeking, “You can’t take it out until we get home.”

“…” Wooseok rolled his eyes. Seungwoo could be so childish when he wanted to be. But he wasn’t so against the idea—no, it would mean that he wouldn’t feel any emptiness on their long journey home.

After cleaning up, they went outside to their van, where the others had been waiting for them for over half an hour. Wooseok felt apologetic and he could see that Seungwoo was too, but they had completely lost track of time.

Realising that all the kids had fallen asleep on the van, Wooseok couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t really feel like explaining to them what took so long for Seungwoo to talk to him about.

In the darkness of the van, Seungwoo squeezed his ass with one hand, whispering, “I’ll see you at home.” Wooseok could hear the other snicker quietly as he walked over to his seat next to a snoring Hangyul.

Wooseok went to sit in his normal seat, in the second row next to Seungyoun. The van started up, still enshrouded in complete darkness, and Wooseok settled down on his leather seat. Somehow, he wasn’t sleepy at all despite feeling spent. Pulling out his phone to check his search terms on Naver, he smiled as he saw that they were all positive.

Feeling the figure next to him stir, he hastily put down his phone. But it was too late—the other had woken up.

“You were gone for so long,” Seungyoun whispered as he stretched his arms, careful not to disturb the others, “What were you doing with Seungwoo-hyung?”

_Well fuck. _

He was quite literally _doing_ Seungwoo-hyung, but he wasn’t about to let that slip. “Just stuff. About what I did onstage today.” It wasn’t a complete lie—it all started with Seungwoo confronting him about his little incident onstage.

Seungyoun hummed, seemingly unconvinced. A flash of streetlight shone into the van for a brief second, and Wooseok saw the other’s eyes widen. He looked down towards where Seungyoun’s gaze was fixed upon—fuck. His vest had slipped and there was an obvious red-purplish mark in stark contrast against his pale skin.

Wooseok tried to adjust his shirt, but his hands were stopped. Seungyoun’s fingertips rubbed against the mark, his brows furrowed. He looked up at Wooseok with searching eyes.

“Is this why?” There was a glint in Seungyoun’s eyes as he moved closer, “You were fucking Seungwoo-hyung?”

“Uh,” Wooseok’s throat went dry, “It’s not what it looks like?”

“I think it’s exactly what it looks like,” Seungyoun whispered with an edge in his voice, “You fucked him.”

Wooseok felt a hand touch his inner thigh, slowly creeping upwards. He suppressed a shiver, slapping a hand over Seungyoun’s. “Stop talking nonsense.”

Seungyoun grabbed his hand and pressed it against Wooseok’s own crotch, where an obvious bulge showed through his thin pants. “Do you think I’m an idiot?”

“Ye—” The rest of his reply was swallowed as the other captured Wooseok’s lips with his own. Seungyoun kissed more intensely than their leader, almost with an animal-like ferocity as he bit and sucked on Wooseok’s lips. Forcing Wooseok’s mouth open with his, Seungyoun’s tongue dived in, sweeping across the soft, warm insides, tasting Wooseok.

Seungyoun palmed at his crotch teasingly, sending shivers throughout Wooseok's already sensitive body. Wooseok almost melted, helplessly clutching at the other’s shirt. He had spent much of his his energy earlier, so the most he could do was offer weak kisses back.

Noticing his state, Seungyoun let go, frowning, “Are you tired?”

Wooseok wanted to roll his eyes for the nth time tonight. He tugged the other man back by the collar and mumbled, “Just do it, you ass.” Seungyoun looked way too attractive with his wet, red lips and Wooseok was way too aroused to be able to do anything else. He blamed this all on Seungyoun.

Seemingly excited by his invitation, Seungyoun reached down with fumbling fingers and undid both of their pants. As he tentatively touched Wooseok’s behind, his entire body froze. “You… This… Huh?”

Wooseok forgot that he still had the toy and Seungwoo’s traces in him. He sighed as he bent down to take a towel out from the bag near his feet. He had planned to use the towel to wipe his sweat after their stages, but he had gotten no chance to do that before Seungwoo cornered him.

He laid down the towel on the leather seat under him, taking off his pants in the process—why did he even bother keeping them on? He glanced at the man next to him, who still seemed to be flabbergasted.

Wooseok took Seungyoun’s hand and placed it on the base of his plug. “Do you want to take it out?”

He could see the other’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he gulped. Slowly, Seungyoun put pressure on his fingers and pulled the plug out of him. Wooseok’s toes curled at the sensation of the ribbed toy rubbing inside him on its way out. As the plug was pulled out with an obscene _pop_, sticky white liquid mixed with lube trickled out onto the towel under him.

Seungyoun stared, unmoving, until most of the liquid had come out. “This… Seungwoo-hyung?”

Looking up to meet the other's eyes, Wooseok nodded slowly. Upon his confirmation, Seungyoun’s eyes began to glow differently. He clenched his teeth as he grabbed onto Wooseok’s waist, manoeuvring him so that he was straddling Seungyoun. His length was at its full glory by now, after seeing the state of Wooseok.

“I don’t suppose that you need foreplay now, do you?” Seungyoun said in a low voice as he positioned his dick at the slicked entrance of Wooseok and forcibly moved his hips down, right onto his length. Wooseok had to muffle a cry as he easily took in the entirety of Seungyoun in one go.

“Move by yourself,” the man under him whispered as his teeth tugged on his earlobe, sending shivers down Wooseok’s spine, “We have plenty of time.”

Wooseok complied, slowly moving his hips up and down as he pressed light kisses to Seungyoun’s mouth. Seungwoo’s dick had been long and slender, reaching into places that Wooseok never could have imagined. Though not as long, Seungyoun’s was thicker—much thicker than his toy, even—stretching Wooseok so far apart that it felt like he was getting torn from the inside. 

Occasionally, the van hit bumps in the road, making Seungyoun thrust into him even harder. Wooseok let out a whine, but quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as he realised.

Eyes wrinkling, Seungyoun seemed amused at his suffering, “It’s a bad idea if we wake them up now, don’t you think?”

“Thank you for reminding me, Seungyoun-sshi,” Wooseok huffed as he purposely squeezed Seungyoun’s length inside him. A breath hitched in Seungyoun’s throat and Wooseok giggled against the other’s mouth.

“Wooseok,” Seungyoun growled out, “You little…” He lifted Wooseok’s ass off his length for most of the way, then slammed upwards into him with full force, hitting Wooseok right on his prostate. 

Wooseok buried his head on the other’s shoulder as tingles spread through every cell in his entire body, coming without touching his own dick for the first time.

“Who’s laughing now?” Seungyoun whispered against his ear, mirth evident in his voice.

Wooseok could feel the other move to pull himself out. “What are you doing?”

“You want to keep going?” Raising an eyebrow, Seungyoun questioned.

Embarrassed, Wooseok sunk his face into the crook of Seungyoun’s neck, “If you do the moving.”

He felt strong hands settling on his waist and moving down to pull his asscheeks apart. Seungyoun eased himself back into Wooseok, hips thrusting upwards in fast movements. Thank fuck they had a day of rest tomorrow—he didn’t even think he would be able to walk properly at this rate, much less perform an intensive dance routine.

Seungyoun’s breathing soon became irregular, and Wooseok knew he was close. Having taken a short break, he decided to give the other a hand—they were going to arrive at the dorm soon, so they needed to finish up. Instead of moving up and down, Wooseok began gyrating in circular motions with the other’s length still in him. He heard a low hiss and smiled, knowing that it worked.

Length throbbing, Seungyoun locked Wooseok onto his lap with his hands tightly around his waist, refusing to let a single drop of his come spill out. Wooseok could feel that he was getting aroused again as hot liquid spurted into him, but he dug his nails into his palms—there was no time.

Seungyoun reached over to grab the plug and pushed it inside Wooseok, mimicking what their leader had done earlier. “Seungwoo-hyung can have a taste of his own medicine,” he quietly said with a childish glee.

Wooseok shook his head and shot the other a glare as he put his pants back on and tried to make himself look more presentable. The van had stopped, but none of the others had gotten up yet.

“Wooseok,” Seungyoun grabbed his wrist as he moved to get up from his seat. Legs still weak from the earlier rounds of intense activity, Wooseok was pulled back into his arms.

“What do you want?” Wooseok yawned lazily.

Seungyoun was quiet for a moment, then murmured with his lips pressed to the back of Wooseok’s neck, “Let’s do this again sometime.”

Turning around to face Seungyoun, Wooseok rolled his eyes but nonetheless gave the other a quick peck on the lips as an act of promise.

Having woken up the others, they got off their van and went into their apartments. Seungwoo had stayed behind to make sure that the younger ones were feeling okay and that nothing was left on the van. Seungyoun returned to his room with Hangyul on the bottom floor, while Wooseok went upstairs to his own room.

He dropped off his bag and grabbed a clean set of clothes. Thankfully they had more than one bathroom on each floor—he could stay in there for a while without feeling guilty. On his way to one of the bathrooms, Wooseok passed by Seungwoo’s room. It was still dark, with no trace of its owner anywhere inside. Why was he taking so long? Wooseok shook his head. What Seungwoo did was none of his business.

Wooseok walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and began to strip the tight-fitting clothes off his body. He was completely naked when he heard light footsteps approaching and stopping outside the door.

“This one’s occupied, go to the other one,” Wooseok yelled, figuring that it was one of the kids who needed to pee.

There was a silence. “Wooseok-ah, it’s me,” Seungwoo’s muffled voice sounded through the door, “Can I come in?”

“We have another bathroom if you need to shower,” Wooseok said as he scrambled for a towel to cover himself up.

“Let me in, Wooseok.” Seungwoo put on his serious voice that no one in X1 could refuse.

Tucking in the towel around his waist, Wooseok tentatively unlocked the door. The door handle turned with a soft creak and Seungwoo walked in. He shut the door behind him, locking it once more.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Wooseok tilted his head in question. He noticed that the other held in his hand a white plastic bag.

“Medicine,” Seungwoo reached his hand into the bag and pulled out a small tube. “For your…” He gestured behind Wooseok.

“You went out to buy me medicine?” Wooseok’s heart felt warm. His leader was ever the thoughtful one.

The other man nodded, awkwardness suddenly surrounding them both. Wooseok cleared his throat, “Hyung, thank you. I can apply it myself.”

Wooseok saw a frown creep upon the other’s features. “Even after what you and Seungyoun did in the car? How can you still have the energy to apply it and clean up?”

Eyes widening, Wooseok’s voice somehow went an octave higher, “You… know?”

“I’m not deaf, Wooseok.” The taller man sighed, setting the medicine down on the counter next to him.

Wooseok was mortified, “The kids…? Did they hear?”

“No,” Seungwoo cracked a smile at his panicked face. “Pretty sure it was only me. Half of the kids were snoring; the other half were drooling in their sleep.”

He took a step closer to Wooseok, lowering his voice, “I would punish you if you weren’t so tired already.”

Wooseok swallowed as he felt his stupid dick jump at the implications of the other man’s words. Beneath his towel, his hole clenched around the toy that he hadn’t removed yet. In an attempt to distract himself, he turned around and began brushing his teeth.

As he finished up, he felt the other man come behind him, wrapping his long arms around his front. Seungwoo rested his chin on Wooseok’s shoulder and said quietly, “What do I do, Wooseok? You’re so cute.”

Wooseok glanced at the man perched on his shoulder through the mirror. Smiling, he turned around and snaked his arms around the older man’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips moved softly against each other, completely devoid of the sense of urgency that had permeated their interactions earlier.

Seungwoo was the first to break away. He averted his eyes as he mumbled, “Gotta clean you up.”

Wooseok could see the red tips of his ears peeking through his hair. How had he never noticed Seungwoo’s adorableness? His only image of the older man until now had been that of a capable, almost father-like leader, especially to the kids.

Biting back a smile, Wooseok let the towel around his waist fall to the ground. He bent forward over the bathtub to turn on the showerhead, relishing in the cold air that hit his sensitive parts as he did so. He stepped into the tub and splashed water onto his body.

“Hyung, didn’t you say you were gonna help me clean?” Wooseok stole a glance at the man standing in the middle of the bathroom, whose eyes were glued onto his body.

Seungwoo’s eyes snapped up to his face. Hesitantly, he took off his clothes and stepped into the tub with Wooseok. His hands reached for the plug, fingers softly gripping the edges and pulling it out. A gush of white ran out, and Wooseok collapsed against the man behind him.

With one arm around Wooseok’s front to steady him, Seungwoo murmured into his ear, “We’re not going to get anything done at this rate.” He inserted a single finger into Wooseok’s hole, digging for any remaining traces of Seungyoun and himself from earlier.

“What if that’s what I wanted?” Wooseok squirmed at he leant back on the other man, pushing himself onto the probing digit. 

Seungwoo reached around his front, fingertips tracing over his lower abdomen. “I was meant to clean you up, not to make more of a mess.”

“I have an idea,” Wooseok said as he pushed back even further into the older man and started grinding onto his erect member, “How about you mess me up and then clean me after.”

He heard Seungwoo’s low laugh, head buried into Wooseok’s neck from behind. “Good idea.”

Seungwoo’s finger gently worked at his hole, already softened from today. “My finger slides in so easily, yet it still feels so tight,” Seungwoo whispered, “It’s sucking on my finger, Wooseok-ah.”

Wooseok shuddered from the other’s dirty talk, hole twitching in response. He didn’t even need to look at the older man to know that he probably had his smug face on right now.

When Seungwoo’s finger grazed across a spot, Wooseok let an embarrassing moan escape past his lips as his entire body started shaking. He was thankful that he had thought to turn the water on to muffle any noises they’d make.

“Oh, so it’s here.” The older man repeatedly probed and rubbed against the same spot, almost making Wooseok come right there and then.

Seungwoo positioned Wooseok so that he was facing the shower wall, hands spread part and his ass embarrassingly exposed to the man behind him. He could feel the other’s erection pressing against his lower back. Wooseok whimpered quietly, wanting something to fill him up.

“Hmm? Tell me what you want, Wooseok-ah,” Seungwoo teased the tip of his dick around Wooseok’s hole, just barely touching.

“Hyung. I want hyung,” Wooseok bit on his lower lip, eyes watering, “I want Seungwoo-hyung to fuck me.”

Wooseok almost sighed in relief when the other entered him. Seungwoo's arms enveloped him as he gently pushed into Wooseok, nipping at the base of his neck. Wooseok’s hands balled up against the tiled wall of the bathroom, breaths ragged as he took in Seungwoo.

As he came, Wooseok swore he could see stars. Still inside Wooseok after his climax, Seungwoo quickened his pace, thrusting into Wooseok’s over-sensitised prostate almost every time. Legs trembling, Wooseok pleaded, “Seungwoo-hyung.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Seungwoo licked the patch of skin behind Wooseok’s ear, knowing full well what his answer was.

Wooseok shuddered, shaking his head. The pleasure that coursed through his body was indescribable, almost too much for him to handle—but he wanted more. He rocked his hips, meeting Seungwoo’s every forward movement.

Before long, Seungwoo came with a hot burst, pulling out just in time to Wooseok’s disappointment. “Easier to clean up that way,” he said in between sharp breaths.

Wooseok huffed, legs still weak. Seungwoo put an arm around his shoulder to help him sit down in the bathtub. Giving Wooseok a quick kiss on his forehead, Seungwoo stepped out to get the tube of medicine that he had left on the bathroom counter.

When he came back in, Wooseok had been filling the tub half-full with water, idly tossing around his buttplug in his hands as he waited. Seungwoo gestured for Wooseok to face him with his legs spread apart.

Wooseok looked away as he hesitantly complied, still shy about the direct gaze of the other upon his private parts. “Hyung, stop staring. It’s… embarrassing like this.” His face felt like it was on fire, and the steam from the hot water in the tub definitely did not help.

“How else am I meant to put this on you?” Seungwoo snorted, raising the tube in his hand.

Feeling the coldness of the paste-like medicine being pressed inside the rim of his hole, Wooseok suppressed a moan—the tap was now turned off and the bathroom walls were thin as fuck. He couldn’t risk the others finding out, well, perhaps Seungyoun excepted. It would be fun if he found out, or even joined them, but unfortunately, there was no way for him to know since they were on different floors of the dorm.

Seungwoo’s finger, slick with the runny paste, ventured deeper and deeper inside as he spoke slowly, "Are you thinking about something else, Wooseok-ah?" Wooseok widened his eyes when the digit in him seem to accidentally flick across his prostate.

“Ah, sorry,” came Seungwoo’s insincere apology as the older man smiled at him.

The finger was taken out to be replenished with the medicine, leaving Wooseok feeling empty, puckered hole visibly opening and closing with every pulse. Soon enough, the digit dived back into Wooseok, pressing deeper into him every time. He had to bite back a cry as Seungwoo’s knuckles pushed past the rim, swallowed up by Wooseok’s hole. He cursed the other—why did he have such long fingers and bony knuckles?

The other man was watching him as he fingered Wooseok under the pretence of applying medicine, fringe almost completely concealing his eyes. Wooseok swallowed—even like this, Seungwoo was so damn attractive.

As Seungwoo rubbed past the spot again, Wooseok’s hips buckled upwards, shuddering uncontrollably. He looked down, only to find that nothing was coming out of him anymore, yet the tremors throughout his body continued as Seungwoo thrusted his finger in and out relentlessly. He clutched onto Seungwoo, nails digging desperately into his forearm.

Wooseok fell forward into the other’s lap as he came down from his high and Seungwoo slid his finger out. He held gently onto Wooseok, this time applying the medicinal paste for real. Wooseok could barely register his surroundings as everything turned into a blur—he could only vaguely make out the feathery kisses Seungwoo pressed into his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovelies uwu welcome to my first smut. i hope u enjoyed it as much as i did writing it hehe. pls let me know what u thought of it!! love y'all
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wxxshxn)
> 
> other fics: [seungwooseok coffee shop au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529053), [seungseok university au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963795), [seungwooseok orphan au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998967)


End file.
